


What is This Feeling?

by VenusHopeDreemur



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Custom High School Au, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Soulmate AU, Teacher Deceit, Teacher Patton, everyone else are students
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusHopeDreemur/pseuds/VenusHopeDreemur
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Original Male Character(s), Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Let's have a description of everyone before I start writing

Janus is the history teacher

Patton is the math teacher

There are random people as teachers btw-

Virgil is an outcast like always

Remus is the chaotic pessimist that is popular among students, hated by teachers, and is adopted by Janus.

Remy is your average bully that thinks he's the best.

Logan is a nerd, who is the librarian assistant.

Roman is the artsy theatre kid that plays dumb to everything.

Emily is the school councelour

And my oc

Frair is just the softer kid that cannot keep secrets and everyone gets annoyed with.


	2. Chapter 1

Virgil was a witch  
Nobody knew.  
Except for the mage.  
Lorin.

Virgil sighed as he finished writing the mini entry in a book. Yeah. Nope. Never gonna work out. C'mon. He needs to write a play for English, but how is he supposed to?! He doesn't write!

Virgil grumbled and picked up the paper and chucked it. It landed next to the garbage can in his fucked up room. He slumped back in his chair and covered his eyes. He kept his lips tightly together breathing heavily through his nose. Then the door was being knocked on lightly which had only become apparent now. He had practically jumped when he heard it still, what a wimp he was. He grumbled as he stood up bending backward and stretching. 

As he walked to the door his brain hadn't yet remembered he asked the soft-spoken Frair Guilt to help him with his script. He shut his eyes as he reached the door groaning with tv fizz filling his brain putting a frown onto his face. He thought back to the first idea he had. Lorin was a terrible name to try covering up Logan. As he reached for the doorknob he opened his eyes and stared at the door and turned the knob. He blinked and grumbled forgetting he had locked the door. He swiftly unlocked it and slammed the door open startling the boy on the other side. Frair was one of the only students who acknowledged his existence.

Virgil let his eyes travel across the boy in front of him for a moment before sighing, "Sorry Ferris wheel." he murmured, using a nickname he had given the shorter male. Frair smiled gingerly, "It's fine, Anxiety." Now this annoyed Virgil, Frair was raised by his Japanese mother, who had taught him to, for some reason, use people's last names when talking to them. He thinks it's a Japanese thing but didn't like it still. Virgil's eyes lazily were watching the other, whose mouth was moving but the tv buzzing continued in his ears and he cocked his head to the side and slowly blinked. His brain soon clicking and he moved out of the way, just now thinking that maybe he should let his help, you know, INSIDE.

Frair quickly came inside and tilted his head to the side, his sea-green hair tips falling into his eyes. Virgil sighed lightly and motioned for him to follow, which he had. They soon had both settled at a desk that was in the disaster known as Virgil's living room. Frair had clearly been a little bothered by the mess but hadn't said anything, much to Virgil's liking. "Okay," Frair started, "You wanted a fantasy-based idea right? Like with dragons and witches and stuff?" Virgil nodded, "Yeah, I wanna be a witch." They had to use a character that was literally basically an au of them. 

"Alright!" He chirped and set a notebook out. A pencil was soon shoved into Virgil's hand. "Show me what you got!" Frair had chirped and in a matter of seconds he had wrinkled his nose at Virgil's introduction


	4. Chapter 2

Okay, now this was an interesting story.

They made some progress even.

Not a lot but it was an improvement! Kinda...

They mostly just talked about web things. It wasn't too surprising since the two could get comfortable with each other quickly. Of course. The two may be different but there are similarities they can bond over. Such as animes such as Dragonball or Assassination Classroom. They were both secret simps for Korosensei. What can they say? He's fucking awesome. They also lived in similar conditions. Not surprising since Karen's of all kinds are taking over. Virgil's dad was a drug addict and his mom had left him as soon as he was off milk. Frair's parents were a doctor who believed that Frair was a mistake and uses him as a lab rat basically testing vaccinations on him, but since he never gets sick naturally eh has to basically get him sick. Then his mother was nice but she was a hooker and smoker. Not a good combo. 

So yeah, similar situations.


	5. Chapter 5

Virgil grumbled as he hard his alarm basically screaming at him to get up. He put an arm over his eyes with a grumble. Yay, school. He soon sat up slamming his hand down onto the alarm button to shut it up. He sat up rubbing his head in aggravation. GOD DAMNIT! FUCKING SCHOOL! I JUST WANTED TO SLEEP! Virgil thought bitterly. There was nothing he could do, if his mom got a call that he missed school she would flip, and if he did he would have to deal with the PERFECT highschool prince... Mom or an entitled brat? Mom or entitled brat... Virgil grumbled deciding on going to school.

He got up and gathered his things, this was going to be a shit fucking day. Virgil yawned as he got out of the house, already walking to the school. When they say someone has pep in their step Virgil just scoffs, nobody but the royal pricks really had any ability to be that way. Nobody would be happy as they walk to school. Nobody. If you're happy to go to school there is seriously something wrong with you, like, Virgil was positive that those types of people didn't exist. 

Virgil let out a groan as he saw the very man that made his school experience a living hell. Roman Creativity. That man was the one problem within the entirety of his existence. If he hadn't been another student, he'd be fine. The bitch bullied anyone he saw as lower to him, this included his own brother, Virgil, and Frair. Like, he would do this daily, in any way he could, even back in like kindergarten, one time he dumped an entire bottle of glue in Frair's hair while he cut Virgil's. Frair was fucking sobbing and Virgil dreaded having to go home and get yelled at for his hair being 'too short.' Hell, Roman was probably the worse bully within the entire school. He hmphed and looked ahead, deciding to ignore Roman, who had spotted him and snickered. 

Roman had strutted over with a grin, "Hey there hot topic," He spoke in a mocking tone. "Aw, you think I'm hot~," Virgil replied immediately. (Couldn't leave this out bruh)

The prince didn't like that very much and stormed off. Yep. This was gonna be a bad day.


End file.
